prettyrhythmauroradreamfandomcom-20200214-history
Songs
'YOU MAY DREAM' Let's dance together! Go for it! Go for it! Do you wanna dance with me? Sora no iro to haru no kaori Mazete mireba koi no yokan Te wo nobaseba todoku kyori Mirai sugu soba ni aru Yuukidashite mama no ruuji Tsukete mireba mune DOKIDOKI Sukoshi senobi otona mitai PAPA ni naisho dakara nee! Ima wa mada hayai to iu kedo… Gaman dekinai saa Let’s, Let’s Dance! Let’s Dance!! MEGA tanoshii! MECHA moriagaro! MUZU MUZU RIZUMU ni NORI NORI nori makureba Yancha na ko wa CHANSU te ni suru Itsu no hi ka kanau hazu minna no PURIZUMU Nami no oto to aoi BIKINI Hashiridaseba koi no yukue Oikakereba todoku kyori ni Niji to yume soba ni aru Kyou no namida asu no kibou Honki daseba genki hyakubai Nigedashitara yume kieteku Mirai nanimo nakunaru Suki na hito hontou wa iru kedo… Ima wa iwanai saa Let’s, Let’s Dance! Let’s Dance!! MEGA ureshii! MECHA sawai ja wo! Muzumuzu RIZUMU ni NARI NARI nari kirereba Ganbaru ko wa itsumo makenai Kokoro kara afure dasu honto no PURIZUMU Let’s Dance! Let’s Dance! MEGA tanoshii! MECHA moriagaro! MUZU MUZU RIZUMU ni NORI NORI nori makureba Yancha na ko wa CHANSU te ni suru Itsu no hi ka kanau hazu minna no PURIZUMU MEGA ureshii! MECHA sawai ja wo! Muzumuzu RIZUMU ni NARI NARI nari kirereba Ganbaru ko wa itsumo makenai Kokoro kara afure dasu honto no PURIZUMU Let’s dance together, Go for it! Go for it! Do you wanna dance with me? Let’s Dance! '1000% KYUN KYUN KYUN SESETE YO' DOKKI DOKKI DOKI DOKI sasete yo KYUN KYUNN KYUN KYUN shitai no Sonna otoshi goro nano Taikutsu na mainichi dakara! Koi shitai Imadoki no onna no ko wa Chotto setsunai koi ni Kyoumi ga aru no!? Isagiyoku ikita bun dake Kitto II omoide yo YARU kya YAROU?! Akogare to souzou no aida de Yure ugoku KIMOCHI HAKKIRI sasetai no HONTO ni shiritai KOTO HONKI de yaritai kara DOKKI DOKKI DOKI DOKI sasete yo KYUN KYUNN KYUN KYUN shitai no Mune ga atsuku DOKKYUN! -> BAKKYUN! -> ZUKKYUN! Kowareru kurai Koi shitai Koi shitai dare ka ni sen PAASENTO koi shite mitai! Konna WATASHI ja DAME? Tsumaranai asu IYA dakara! Koi shitai Tomodachi ni kikenai kedo Chotto abunai KOTO mo Kyoumi ga waku no?! Atarashii keiken nara Motto shiritai hazu yo Dekichau kamo ne!? Sabishisa to kodoku no hazama de Hontou no KOKORO KUKKIRI misetai no HONNE de iitai KOTO, HONKI de tsutaetai JINN JINN JIN JIN sasete yo KYUN KYUNN KYUN KYUN shitai no Atsui mune wo ZUKKYUN! -> BAKKYUN! -> DOKKYUN! Hazukashii kedo Aishitai Aishitai dareka wo Sen PAASENTO aishite mitai! Sonna otoshi goro nano!? Taikutsu na mainichi dakara! Aishitai! "Nandaka... SUICCHI okashiku nacchata mitai..." "Nayami, kiite kureru... Kana?... Kossori..." "Anata no KOTO, motto shiritai kara..." "Mou! Konnan... Kanawanwa~" "Koi wa honki de, ganbariyaa!!" "Koi no KAUNTODAUN 3-2-1-0~ Daisuki!!!" KOKORO no HOKKU to JINKUSU kowashite Motto zutto dotto gyutto Dakishimete hoshii no Kitai doori wa IYA yo! DAME DAME! HONTO ni IYA dakara!! Sou! WATASHI wa MAMA ni nite WagaMAMA Sono MAMA! Aru ga MAMA! Dakara DOKKI DOKKI DOKI DOKI sasete yo KYUN KYUNN KYUN KYUN shitai no Mune ga atsuku DOKKYUN -> BAKKYUN -> ZUKKYUN! Kowareru kurai Koi shitai Koi shitai dare ka ni Sen PAASENTO koi shite mitai! Konna WATASHI jaa DAME? Tsumaranai asu IYA dakara! Koi shitai Mofu mofu Kuu Kuu! Fuwa fuwa Kiu kiu! Wafu wafu Hiu hiu! Mohi mohi Waya waya! 'We Will Win!' Say Go! (Say Go!!!) Say Fight! (Say Fight!!!) We Will, We Will, Win! Win!! Win!!! Say Go! (Say Go!!!) Say Fight! (Say Fight!!!) Namida no KAKERA Hiroi atsumete Yume no tsuzuki Tsunagi awaseyou PINCHI no kazu dake CHANSU ga aru to, (Go! Go!! Let's Go!!!) Atsuku inochi Kagayaki hajimeru. (Do It! Do It!! We Can Do It!!!) BOKU to KIMI, KIMI to dare ka ga... WA ni natte WE ni natte Hitotsu ni naru (Go! Go!! Let's Go Fight!!!) KOKORO no BATON wo Tsunagereba Nani ka ga kitto kawaru hazu Mo gyuuto Gyutto Nigitte Motto Yume ga kanau PO PON NO PO~N KOKORO no BATON ga Tsunagereba WAKU WAKU, DOKI DOKI utaimasu Boku tachi no kizuna ga Asu no kiseki umu hazu sa Say Go! (Say Go!!!) Say Fight! (Say Fight!!!) We Will, We Will, Win! Win!! Win!!! Say Go! (Say Go!!!) Say Fight! (Say Fight!!!) KIMI no kawari wa Dare mo inai kara Yuuki dashite Jishin motte susumou Daichi wo fumi dashite CHIKARA awasete (Go! Go!! Let's Go!!!) Kibou no hata Takaku kakageyou (Do It! Do It!! We Can Do It!!!) KIMI to BOKU, BOKU to dare ka ga... WA ni natte WE ni natte Hitotsu ni naru (Go! Go!! Let's Go Fight!!!) KOKORO no BATON wo Tsunagereba Ashita wa motto kaerareru Mogyutto Gyutto Nigitte zutto Yume yo kanae! PO PON no P~ON KOKORO no BATON ga Tsunagereba KIRA KIRA, MEKI MEKI warai dasu Boku tachi no jidai de Mirai no jibun, hiraku no sa! Kawaita KOKORO wa kizutsuki kurushimi Nani mo mienaku natte mo KIMI to issho nara "zettai" makeru ki ga shinai! Oh~ (Go! Go!! Let's Go Fight!!!) KOKORO no BATON wo Tsunagereba Nani ka ga kitto kawaru hazu Mo gyuuto Gyutto Nigitte Motto Yume ga kanau PO PON NO PO~N KOKORO no BATON ga Tsunagereba WAKU WAKU, DOKI DOKI utaimasu Boku tachi no kizuna ga Asu no kiseki umu hazu sa Say Go! (Say Go!) Say Fight! (Say Fight!) We Will, We Will, Win! Win!! Win!!! Say Go! (Say Go!) Say Fight! (Say Fight!) 'DREAM GOES ON' I Change For Me jibun to itsudemo mukiai I Don't Give It Up jibun ni yume to mirai katarikakeru I Change For You anata to omoi wo wakeai You Don't Give It Up anata mo yuuki tsunagu shimei aru hazu mita koto nai kiseki okoshi kokoro no kabe koeyou ima sugu issho ni I Can Get Up! ippozutsu Get Down! akiramenai jibun ni Jump!! We Can Stand Up! massugu ni Step Up! kokoro, odoridasu! Move On! You Can Get Up! mou ichido Get Down! susumu no sa minna de Smile!! We Can Stand Up! nando demo Step Up! kokoro wa Dream Goes On! I Sing For You eien no kizuna wo musunde You Dance With Me futari de yume no tobira akete susumou tatoe nayami ochikondemo kibou no kane narasou ima sugu issho ni I Can Get Up! honki de Get Down! mezasu no sa jibun ni Fight!! We Can Stand Up! zenryoku de Step Up! mirai, hajikeru yo! Go On! You Can Get Up! itsudemo Get Down! kanau hazu minna de Win!! We Can Stand Up! kanarazu Step Up! mirai ha Dream Goes On! I Can Get Up! ippozutsu Get Down! akiramenai jibun ni Jump!! We Can Stand Up! massugu ni Step Up! kokoro, odoridasu! Move On! You Can Get Up! mou ichido Get Down! susumu no sa minna de Smile!! We Can Stand Up! nando demo Step Up! kokoro wa Dream Goes On! 'KOKORO JUUDEN' akogare, mezasu sekai ni anata ha ikiteru itsudemo soba de miteiru kyou mo mabushii "sunderu sekai ga chigau!" sou kanjiteta yo demo anata no sonzai ga ichiban no hagemi hitotsu norikoete tsugi no sute―ji he kokoro juuden! dare ni mo makerarenai tsuyoi kimochi ga aru kara kuyashikutemo namida ha kobosanai yo ue wo muite susumeba michi ni mayou koto ha nai jibun wo miushinawazu aruite yukou asu mo tatoe, dame demo ii kara, kimochi tsutaetai demo nani mo iidasenai yuuki nai kara "amanojaku ni narikitte!" are kore kangae nayami, mabuta wo tojitara asa wo mukaeta yo?! koi ni koishitemo itsuka kanarazu kokoro juuden! shinjite kureru hito ga soba de itsumo miteru kara kurushikutemo namida ha nagasanai yo dare ni mo koerarenai kiseki shinjite ayumeba imada minu ano hito ni aeru hazu sa kitto dare ni mo makerarenai tsuyoi kimochi ga aru kara kuyashikutemo namida ha kobosanai yo ue wo muite susumeba michi ni mayou koto ha nai jibun wo miushinawazu aruite yukou asu mo 'SWITCH ON MY HEART' bara no you ni Beauty Smile mabushisugiru Super Star kirameiteru Shining Face dare ni mo koesasenai kokoro komete Angel Kiss donna toki mo Perfect Jump munasawagi no Sparkly Heart Grow Up! Grow Up! eien ni!! kurushinda bun dake yorokobi ga matteiru jibun shinjite Switch On!! ikiteru imi wo sagashi ni yukou sora no hate made Faraway nayanda wake wo mitsukedasou ashita ha kanarazu genki no chikara kimi ni ageyou kesshite makenai Forever namida ha itsuka kawaku hazu sa furimuki ha shinai aisareteru Cutie Girl demo hontou ha Lonely Heart mitasarenai Day By Day Why Not! Why Not! wakaranai!! kodoku na kao kakushi koko made kita keredo kokoro hiraite Switch On!! dare demo michi ni mayotteiru tachidomaranai Everyday jibun no kawari dare mo inai massugu ni susumou puraido sutete ikite ikeba pyua na jibun ni Say Hello! honne de hanasu nakama to nara ippo fumidaseru sa ikiteru imi wo sagashi ni yukou sora no hate made Faraway nayanda wake wo mitsukedasou ashita ha kanarazu genki no chikara kimi ni ageyou kesshite makenai Forever namida ha itsuka kawaku hazu sa furimuki ha shinai 'PRETTY RHYTHM DE GO!' PURITII RIZUMU PURITII RIZUMU DANSU shitakute MUZU MUZU shichau no PURITII RIZUMU de Go! -> (Go!) Koi ga shitakute DOKI DOKI shichau no PURITII RIZUMU de Go! -> (Go!) Dare ni mo makenai Hayari no FASSHON de Utaou! (Yeah!) Odorou! (Yeah!) GIRL'S POWER!! PURIZUMU PURIZUMU PURIZUMU DANSU de TOPPU wo mezasou (PURITII PURITII) PURIZUMU PURIZUMU PURIZUMU SUTOON de KIRA KIRA Spark (Hikaru) (PURITII PURITII) Kore kara hajimari dasu (Yes!) Yume no monogatari (Dream!) DO RE MI FA SO RANDO PURIZUMU Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Bouken shitakute MUZU MUZU shichau no PURITII RIZUMU Gets! -> (Gets!) KISSU shitakute DOKI DOKI shichau no PURITII RIZUMU de Gets! -> (Gets!) TOMODACHI atsumete Hayari no KAFE de Shaberou! (Yeah!) Katarou! (Yeah!) GIRL'S TALK!! PURIZUMU PURIZUMU PURIZUMU DANSU de Mirai kagayaku (PURITII PURITII) PURIZUMU PURIZUMU PURIZUMU KUIIN de Lucky Lucky Happy (PURITII PURITII) Anata to nori koetai (Jump!) Nori nori MOODO de (Fight!) DO RE MI FA SO RANDO PURIZUMU Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! SUTAA! -> (STAR!) RABURII!-> (LOVELY!) POPPU! -> (POP!) FEMININ! -> (FEMININE!) ESUNIKKU! -> (ETHNIC) KUURU! -> (COOL!) SEKUSHII! -> (SEXY!) OORORA RAIJINGU!(AURORA RISING)->SAPURAIZU!(SURPRISE) PURIZUMU PURIZUMU PURIZUMU DANSU de TOPPU wo mezasou (PURITII PURITII) PURIZUMU PURIZUMU PURIZUMU SUTOON de KIRA KIRA Spark (Hikaru) (PURITII PURITII) Kore kara hajimari dasu (Yes!) Yume no monogatari (Dream!) DO RE MI FA SO RANDO PURIZUMU Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! PURITII RIZUMU 'HOP STEP JUMP' Saa! Kore kara hajimaru Tsugi no tobira e Hop! Step!! Jump!!! Takaku kake nukete yukou Nee! Donna toki demo One! Two!! Three!!! Minna de Smile! Smile!! Smile!!! Egao wasurezu ni iyou Nadeshiko no Hana kotoba wo Mune ni himete Daitan ni yuukan ni Soh! Massugu ni ikite yukou Akogare dake ja Yume de owaru yo Move on! Aserazu susumou Akiramenaide Jibun shinjite Hora! Ue muite Moh! Furi mukanaide Zutto 'DON'T GIVE UP' Itetsuku fuyu wo nori koe Saki midareru sakura no you ni Omoikiri kagayakitai Namida ga kareru made naki akashita Ano hibi wo omoidaseba Nandemo dekiru hazu sa Toki wa tomarazu ugoki tsuzukeru mono dakara Don't Give Up! Akiramenai Don't Give Up! Furi mukanai Yume wa mae ni shika nai hazu sa Let's Go! Don't Give Up! Ochikomanai Don't Give Up! Eien ni Ima wo isagiyoku iki Hitamuki ni ganbatte yuku kara! Asu mo atarashii deai Matteiru 'SHALL WE GO!?' Nee, naze YUME wa itsumo Oikakeru to sugu ni Kieru mono nano kana? Oshiete hoshii Nee, doushite KOKORO wa Kako ni kodawaru no? Kyou yori asu no jibun shinjiteitai Nee, namida wa kanarazu Itsuka wa kawaku!? Shall We Go?! Saa, Dance! Dance! Dance! Itsu made mo Soh, Try! Try! Try! Nando demo Atsuku atsuku moete Kawarazu iyou Saa, Step! Step! Step! Doko made mo Soh, Clap! Clap! Clap! Genki yoku Sora no kanata Tobi dashite yukou!! 'WONDERFUL WORLD' Kyou mo asa kara zensokuryoku Hashiri dashitai Kotoba janakute KIMOCHI FURU juuden da yo Kyou no dekigoto zenbu MECHAKUCHA Tanoshimitai kara Akaruku genki dashite Kake nuke you Sou! Itsu no hi ka yume wo kanaeru!! Wonderful World Kono te de tsukamitai Asu ga aru kara Wonderful World Jibun ni tachi agaru KABE nori koete yukou Just Can't Get Enough I'll Try My Best 'ITOSHI NO TINKAABERU' Akogare no TINKAA BERU Negai kanaetai Daisukina KIMI dakara Itsu made mo dakishimetai Oh Yeah! KIMI no koto wo ippai Hajikeru kotoba de tsutaetai Hontou no KIMOCHI wo KIMI to issho nara Futari dake no sekai e Tsure saritai yo Please, Follow Me Tonight Sukoshi dake Setsunai keredo Ima wo eien ni Kono omoi wo subete sasage yo Hold Me Tight Itooshii TINKAA BERU Omoi tsutaetai Taisetsu na KIMI no tame Sou Itsumade mo Shiawase no TINKAA BERU Negai kanaetai Daisuki na KIMI dakara Itsumade mo dakishimetai Oh Yeah! 'NEVER LET ME DOWN' Iitai KOTO Ieru hito ga DONDON kiete wa inaku naru Moh, RAIBARU jibun shika inai... Sou, ii kikaseteru! Ii wake dake Kikoetekuru ZUNZUN ochite wa modorenai Nee, kanashii keredo shikatanai...? Sore ga genjitsu nano!? "Never Let Me Down!" Honki de "Hey! Common!!" "Never Let Me Down!" Seriously, "Hey! Come on!!" Jibun no jinsei Kaerareru kara Yuuki dashite, genki dashite Omoikiri ikiyou Hontou no teki wa Jibun jishin sa Nandomo Aseranaide Sukoshi zutsu aruki dasou 'MERA MERA HEART GA ATSUKA NARU' pu, pu, pu, puriti― rizumu! puriti― rizumu! (purizumu!) pu, pu, pu, puriti― rizumu! puriti― rizumu! (purizumu!) purizumu!! dokidoki tokimeichau! kono kimochi tte nan nano? koi nano!? ai nano?! wakaranai?! (Hi!) ga―ruzu raifu ni ha himitsu ga ippai de papa ni mo! mama ni mo! naisho dayo!! (Let’s go!) Beauty dansu! (rizumu!) Cutie dansu shimakucchaou yo! (purizumu!) purizumu suta― de hajimaru yo! (Yeah-! purizumu!) purizumu dansu de (Hi! Hi!) toppu wo mezasou! (Hi! Hi!) meramera ha―to ga atsuku naru (Yeah! purizumu!) purizumu dansu de (Hi! Hi!) mirai wo egakou! (Hi! Hi!) kirakira ha―to ha sugu soko ni aru yo ☆ (Yeah!) pu, pu, pu, puriti― rizumu! puriti― rizumu! (purizumu!) pu, pu, pu, puriti― rizumu! puriti― rizumu! (purizumu!) jinjin mitsumeteru! ano shisen tte nandaro? ki ni naru?! ano ko ga! raibaru yo!! (Hi!) baribari ganbacchau! dare ni mo maketakunai! minna no mesen wo kugitsuke yo! (Let’s go!) MECHA! dansu!! (rizumu!) MEGA! dansu shimakucchaou yo!! (purizumu!) purizumu kui―n ni naru tame ni! (Yeah–! purizumu!) purizumu dansu de (Hi! Hi!) ku―ru ni kimeyou! (Hi! Hi!) meramera ha―to ga moetekuru (Yeah! purizumu!) purizumu dansu de (Hi! Hi!) genki ga bakuhatsu! (Hi! Hi!) kirakira ha―to ha sugu soba ni aru yo ☆ (Yeah!) purizumu dansu de (Hi! Hi!) toppu wo mezasou! (Hi! Hi!) meramera ha―to ga atsuku naru (Yeah! purizumu!) purizumu dansu de (Hi! Hi!) mirai wo egakou! (Hi! Hi!) kirakira ha―to ha sugu soko ni aru yo ☆ (Yeah!) pu, pu, pu, puriti― rizumu! puriti― rizumu! (purizumu!) pu, pu, pu, puriti― rizumu! puriti― rizumu! (purizumu!) purizumu!! information from http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/praurora Category:Music